Willow's Prom
by Angel68
Summary: Wesley never came, Giles is still Watcher and Angel is still in Sunnydale ...
1. Willow's POV

TITLE: Prom Thoughts - Willow's POV (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Laura Crandall - AngelStarrZ@earthlink.net  
DISTRIBUTION: Any, just ask first!  
RATING: PG - No smut this time, what a shock, I know!  
SUMMARY: Well, it's Willow's prom...and its PG ... so there isn't much to tell.  
DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine, they're Joss Whedon, Warner  
Brothers, Twentieth Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar, and Kuzui  
Productions.  
SPOILERS: Wesley never came, Giles is still Watcher and Angel is still in Sunnydale ...  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anything in the story in { } is someone's private thoughts.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow sighed. She was at the prom. She had a nice dress. She had a nice date. All was perfect. So why didn't she feel perfect?  
  
Oz blushed. "Um, Willow?"  
  
Willow glanced up. ''Yes Oz?"  
  
"I will be right back. Men's room calling. Excuse me, ok?"  
  
Willow blushed. "Sure Oz, I will be right here."  
  
As Oz walked away, she sat down and began to think. If everything was perfect, why was she feeling down? Nice dress, nice date, nice corsage, but something was missing.  
  
She glanced around at all the couples. Xander and Larry had disappeared. She giggled. {I never would have guessed that. At least they are happy.} Cordelia was standing by the curtains, talking to someone, but she couldn't see who. {Poor Cordy, she really did like Xander.} Buffy and Angel were out on the dance floor, smiling. {I am glad she got Angel back. Too bad it was after Jenny's death.}  
  
She looked over at Giles. {Too bad. He looks so alone. Maybe I can cheer him up.} Standing up, she walked over to Giles slowly.  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
Willow stood close to him. She could smell his cologne. It was strong, but not overpowering. It smelled very nice. She realized Giles smelled really good tonight.  
  
"Good evening Willow. Are you having a good time?"  
  
Willow smiled up at him. {Giles looks good tonight. Nice suit, no tweed for a change. Did he always look this good and I just didn't notice?}  
  
"I don't know Giles. Oz is nice, a great guy, everything is perfect, but something is missing. "  
  
Giles smiled down at Willow. "Well Willow, I am sure that it is nothing. Probably prom jitters if anything. Just sit back, relax, and have a good time."  
  
Willow smiles and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Giles."  
  
Just then, Oz appeared. "Hey Will, Hello Giles."  
  
Willow smiled at Oz. Giles only nodded.  
  
"C'mon Will, let's dance."  
  
Willow let Oz pull her away, sighing. {If they are just jitters, then why do I want to stay and talk to Giles more. Why was I thinking about him earlier? }  
  
The End ... 


	2. Giles' POV

TITLE: Prom Thoughts - Giles's POV (1/1) AUTHOR: Angel - AngelStarrZ@earthlink.net DISTRIBUTION: Any, just ask first! RATING: PG - No smut this time, what a shock, I know! SUMMARY: Senior Prom in Sunnydale. Sequel to Willow's Prom DISCLAIMER: Don't sue, cause I make no money off this, nor do I have any $$$ to begin with. I own nothing, If you sue all you would get is a nickel I found on the street. SPOILERS: Prom episode... ---------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Giles sighed. Why did he allow Snyder to talk him into doing this. Giles smiled as he watched Angel and Buffy out on the dance floor. He would never admit this to anyone, but they did look cute as they ignored everybody else.  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
Giles turned to see Willow standing in front of him. She looked gorgeous in a simple dress that made her look much older than she was. And her eyes were so beautiful. Willow stood close to him. Wow, that is a really pretty perfume she was wearing.  
  
"Good evening Willow. Are you having a good time?"  
  
"I don't know Giles. Oz is nice, a great guy, everything is perfect, but something is missing. " Giles smiled down at Willow.  
  
"Well Willow, I am sure that it is nothing. Probably prom jitters if anything. Just sit back, relax, and have a good time."  
  
Willow smiled and hugged him tightly. Giles stiffened at first, then relaxed into the hug. Wow, to feel her arms around him felt REALLY good.  
  
"Thank you Giles. Maybe later you could save a dance for me?" Just then, Oz appeared.  
  
"Hey Willow, Hello Giles."  
  
Willow smiled at Oz. Giles only nodded. How could Willow be here with him? He was a musician.  
  
"C'mon Willow, let's dance."  
  
Giles watched as Willow let Oz pull her away before he could answer her. Yes, he would have loved to wrap his arms around her and drag her onto the dance floor, never letting her go. Geez, he thought to himself, it's not like a woman like her would ever be interested in a stuffy Brit like me.  
  
He watched as Willow and Oz danced close, Willow resting her head on Oz's shoulder. Giles had to admit he was envious of that Oz kid and how close he got to be to Willow.  
  
The End ... 


End file.
